PVP Information
PvP (Player vs. Player) PvP action is a large part of the Nova Raider universe. Winning or losing a fight will cause you to gain or lose PvP points which count toward your PvP ranking. PvP Points Calculation Points are calculated using the difference between opponents' levels. The formula used is as follows (all answers are rounded down): 5*(arctan(difference in level/2)+pi/2) Based on this formula, when two ships of the same level fight, the winner will receive 7 PvP points and the loser will be deducted the same amount. If a level 30 ship were to kill a level 50 ship, the level 30 would gain 14 points and the level 50 ship would lose the same amount. If a group of ships kills a single ship, the PvP points are evenly distributed between all attacking players. (more on this to come) PvP Ranks There are 13 PvP ranks in the game. These are assigned based on the number of PvP points you have. Additionally, the top player on each server will receive a unique rank. The top 5 players will also receive a special rank. As will the top 10 players PvP Level Protection To prevent high level ships from bullying weaker low level ships, Nova Raider has a level protection system in place. Your current threat level is indicated by the small shield and number to the right of your hot key menu bar. In this example the player can only be attacked by other players that are level 24 or lower..... ***Note: Shooting a higher level player or reactor will result in your level protection increasing to that player's or reactor's level. At this point the number inside the shield will turn red to show you that it is above your normal protection level. Once you die, the protection is reset to it's original level. In this example the player can be attacked by ships level 30 and lower. PvP Protection Kits These kits keep you safe from attacks by all other players. Your Protection Shield should indicate that your threat level is now at 0. If you attack another player or reactor, your threat level will increase to their level until you die. At which time it will be reset to 0 for the remainder of your Protection Kit time. Kits can be won in your daily Nova Wheel spin, or purchased with Stars in the store. When purchasing with Stars you will have two options. A kit that lasts for 2hrs and costs 200 Stars or a kit that lasts for 7 days and costs 1000 Stars. ***Note: All timers count down in actual time. Not game play time. PvP Arena The Arena is where players do battle! You can send a challenge to any player near to you by clicking on their name in the upper right of the screen and selecting "Challenge Player" from the menu that pops up. The player you've challenged will then have the choice to accept or decline your challenge. If they accept, you will both be transported to the Arena for a 1 on 1 matchup! The Arena has it's own ranking system. In it are 4 different leagues. The league you're in depends on your position in the ranking list.